Gotham City Survival Guide
by PocketRamblr
Summary: A simple and helpful guide to living in Gotham, as written by the senior class of Gotham Academy and Gotham Central High School.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Gotham City Survival Guide- 24th Edition

Welcome to the Gotham City Survival Guide! This book is designed to teach safety skills and helpful tips to middle schoolers, high schoolers, and new move-ins to Gotham City. Every year the senior students at Gotham Academy and Gotham Central High School work together to update and maintain the online version of the guide, and every three years the newest edition is printed, in order to ensure the best information is spread.

The Joint GA and GCHS Committee for Public Safety thanks Wayne Enterprises for printing and distributing this book.


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham Survival Guide

* * *

Introduction

 **Table of contents**

Basic Guide to Heroes

Basic Guide to Villains

Specialty Case: Black Hair, Blue Eyes

Specialty Case: Red Heads

Specialty Case: Blondes

Employment Opportunities

Where Not To Go

Guide to Insurances

Tips and Tricks

'Is That Normal?' and Other FAQs

Slang Dictionary


	3. Chapter 3

_**Basic Guide to Heroes**_

There is almost a disproportionate amount of heroes in Gotham than the average city like Bludhaven or Central City- but there's a lot more villains too, so we don't complain. There are three categories of Gotham Heroes: Batclan, Visitors, and Questionable Cases.

* * *

 _ **Batclan**_

Headed by the Dark Knight of Gotham himself, the largest group of heroes based in Gotham city. The batclan has a habit of… reusing aliases, so it can get a little complicated. There is a chart on the next page to chow the subtle costume differences between the versions- don't want to mix up the first robin with the latest, after all!

 **Batman** \- Leader of the batclan, and Gotham Cities first superhero. Wears a bat themed cowl, cape, and dark suit with the batsymbol on the chest. Depending on how colorful the suit is, you know how approachable he is- blue and grey is friendly, black and yellow is standard, and all black and dark grey is the most dangerous. There are urban legends of a rainbow batsuit, but they aren't confirmed and should definitely NOT be brought up to Batman, especially if he is in the middle of saving your cat, money, or life.

Batman is NOT a Man-Bat hybrid with brown furry wings. If you see this hanging in an alley, **DO NOT APROACH**. That is Man-Bat. (see Villains, page 17)

 **Robin(s)-** Batman has a slight… Adoption addiction. Don't bring this up to him either. "Robin" is the name of his original partner*, and is used for whichever of his (usually) male helpers is the youngest at any given moment. Robin Suits vary overtime, but are always Red, Green, and Yellow with Black accents. The first couple of Robins did not wear pants- another thing to NOT mention while getting rescued- but now black pants are standard.

 **FIRST ROBIN** \- the original boy wonder, now goes by NIGHTWING, and is a hero in both Gotham and Bludhaven. Often referred to as the 'Acrobatic One,' or the 'Nice One.' Seems to enjoy wordplay and sweets. During his run as Robin, he was in the Young Justice League and led the Teen Titans.

 **SECOND ROBIN** \- the second boy wonder, tragically killed by the Joker. Rumored to have been revived. See 'Questionable Cases' under 'Red Hood', 'Mean Nightwing' and 'Mean Batman'

 **THIRD ROBIN** \- most reserved boy wonder, now goes by RED ROBIN. Began the tradition of including pants in Robin Uniform, much to the city's relief. Quiet but very intelligent, second in detective skills only to Batman. Worked with Young Justice League, now operates in Gotham and with the Outsiders.

 **FOURTH ROBIN** \- the girl wonder, now goes by BATGIRL(3). Didn't serve as Robin as long as the others, and is sometimes overlooked. As Batgirl, she protects Gotham and travels with Supergirl for some extra-city missions.

 **FIFTH ROBIN** \- the current boy wonder. Pairs frequently with either Nightwing, Red Robin, or Batman, but rarely does group or solo missions. Seems to have issues with Red Robin. Very articulate. Claims to be the only legitimate son and heir of Batman… but looks suspiciously similar to his 'adopted brothers', even if that is the case. Don't bring it up to him, he is the most dangerous of the Robin's yet. Formerly wielded a sword.

 **FIRST BATGIRL** \- the first female partner of batman. Wore purple, yellow, and black suit. Bright red hair. May or may not be in a relationship with the First Robin. Retired from field work, but rumored to be behind the batclan's surveillance system, the agent referred to as "Oracle"

 **SECOND BATGIRL** \- silent successor to the first batgirl, wore the 'Stitchy' or 'Catsuit' costume- prominent stitches on mask and torso. Now goes by BLACKBAT, and works in Tokyo, Japan.

 **THIRD BATGIRL** \- see ROBIN(4). Wears black and yellow suit.

 **NIGHTWING** \- see ROBIN(1) Black suit with blue, bird like design on torso

 **RED ROBIN** \- see ROBIN(3) similar suit to traditional Robin, with X-shaped crossed belts on chest and a hooded cape.

 **BLACKBAT** \- see BATGIRL(2)

 ****ORACLE** \- does not participate in field missions, but helps with surveillance and communication. Possibly an AI, Possibly Batgirl(1), or some other character.

 ****AGENT A** \- also does not participate in field missions, assists Oracle, and prepares medical supplies, suits, and other tech. Also possibly an AI or other member of batclan.

*Members of the batclan should always be referred to as Partners to Batman, NEVER SIDKICKS.

** Many witnesses claim to overhear these two names being spoken by batclan members into coms. Completely unconfirmed by Batman.

* * *

 _ **Visitors**_

"No Metas in Gotham."- Batman, Probably

Many other heroes not stationed in Gotham will occasionally *attempt* to work in the city. Successful attempts are dependent on one thing: working with the batclan. Anything else- avoiding, attacking, or passively aggressively jilting the batclan- leads to failure. Members of the batclan also often leave Gotham for missions with the Justice League, Young Justice, the Outlaws, the Teen Titans, and/or other miscellaneous groups.

 **Superman:** Flying alien guy, stationed in Metropolis. Part of the Justice League (And leader when Batman isn't around.) Batman and Superman get along well 5% of the time, grudgingly work together/ ignore each other 91% of the time, and fight each other 4% of the time. Superman rarely attempts to come to Gotham, as the lead in the poisonous smog and buildings mess with his x-ray vision, and Batman hates it when he ruins our already crumbling buildings. Rule of thumb: If he shows up, get to safety- either Superman is here to bring Batman to a world threatening battle or he is here to fight him. whichever it is, things will get very dangerous very soon. Last time they fought in Gotham, even the Joker (see Villains) didn't take advantage of the situation. Superman has almost as many sidekicks as Batman. (see Superfamily below) Powers: Flight, x-ray, laser-eyes, freeze-breath, super strength, invulnerability. Can be killed by kryptonite, probably. Claims to be the last from his planet- except Supergirl, all the Superboys, and his pet dog.

 **Superfamily** : It is widely believed that if Batman finds a Black Haired, Blue Eyed, Boy with hero potential but that is a Meta, he gives the kid to Superman to train. If Superman finds a boy that has all those things but no power, Batman takes him. There have been Three **Superboys** , one about the age of First Robin who is known at **T-Shirt Superboy** , as his costume was… a black T-shirt. Seriously. The **Second Superboy** later went by Nightwing (not our Nightwing… a different one.) This Superboy was killed (probably). Don't bring him up, to any superhero, ever. The **Third Superboy** is about the age of the Fifth Robin, and the one currently working with Superman and also sometimes Robin. **Supergirl** is stationed in National City, and sometimes teams up with Batgirl.

 **Wonder Woman** : Actually, never mind. She's the leader of the justice league when Batman isn't there, even if Superman doesn't realize it. An Amazon Princess, she's either a demi-goddess, alien, or a highly mutated and well-trained woman. Possibly all three. Either way, she is a top-tier Meta, and even Batman respects her. At some points, Wonder Woman has been rumored to be in romantic endeavors with several superheroes, usually Batman or Superman. Nothing is currently confirmed, and should not be asked when she is in the middle of saving the planet. However, once she's saved everyone, she does sometimes take time for selfies and autographs. Powers: flight, Super speed, super strength, bullet blocking bracelets, a lasso that forces people to tell the truth, a shield, sword, and her tiara. Yes, really.

 **The Flash:** Hero stationed in Central City. Goes really fast- like, lightspeed fast. Almost never visits Gotham, but seems to be on good terms with Batman.

 **Kid Flash:** The Flash's protégé, very good friend with the Robins. Comes to Gotham more often than his mentor, in the Young Justice and also the Teen Titans.

 **Green Lantern:** Hahahahahahahahaha. Batman doesn't take him seriously, almost never visits Gotham. If he does though, he's probably the only Hero you can laugh at (If Robin (No.5) sees you laughing at Green Lantern, he'll probably join in, then give you money. Note: does not apply to entire batclan. DON'T laugh at ANY heroes if Nightwing or Batman are in hearing distance.) Can create green magic stuff using hope or willpower or creativity or something like that.

* * *

 _ **Special Cases**_

Some of our vigilantes aren't so clear cut on their moral standing. It's better to stay safe and avoid all of them whenever possible- even on a good day, they are very, very dangerous.

 **Red Hood:** Simultaneously Gotham's best and worst gang leader, he is incredibly violent. Should only be approached if the only other direction contains a worse option, like the Joker or Black Mask. Red Hood operates within Gotham, as well as with The Outlaws, a group of world traveling quasi-heroes. Maintaining a gang that rivals Black Mask, Red Hood has no problem with killing, and frequently does. Those who are the usual victim of his ire are Dealers Who Deal to Kids, neglectful or abusive parents, other murderers or rapists, and anyone associated with Black Masks Gang. Remember kids, don't do drugs or gang activity- it's not GCPD you should worry about, its Red Hood. Red Hood has big problems with Batman, do not get in between the two, ever. Red Hood is possibly a cloned version of a young Joker, a young Batman, or possibly a revived Robin(2) or Superboy(2). Other theories point to him being a jaded younger brother of Black Mask or another Gang Leader, possibly a Malone. Its unconfirmed, and equally likely he is an unrelated individual altogether.

 **Mean Nightwing** : For a brief stint of time, there was a second Nightwing, who wore a red version of the suit and had white streaks in his black hair. No one knows who he was or where he went. He was far more violent than the normal Nightwing, and definitely killed some people. Rumored to be a revived Robin 2) or a jaded reject who wanted to be a Robin but was turned away.

 **Mean Batman** : At another point, there was an imposter batman with a robotic cowl. Far more violent than normal Batman, used guns and killed some people. Frequently fought with the real batman. Possibly the same person as Mean Nightwing. We may never know. Believed to be dead.


End file.
